Coffee, Older Brothers and Attractive Ex-es
by Ivanne000
Summary: In which Sakura is wanted by her ex's kins, her brother has an attractive (perverted!) best friend that likes her too much to be brushed away, and Ino may or may not be fucking her ex-fuck buddy. Sakura never thought that coffee will betray her this way. *tears* [DeiSaku] [multi-chaptered]
1. Chapter 1

**Explanations: **Because I know I owe my followers and the followers of this story an explanation. First off, yes, I did delete this story and now am uploading it again. This is because of my desire to revise and completely (-ish) alter the flow of the story. I'm starting anew, not just with my works, but with my life (hahaha) as well. I hope you'll still find it in your hearts to understand, love and enjoy this story. Thank you.

* * *

Mornings in Blurb were hectic and the employees could attest to that the best. Donut here, coffee there and _miss where's my sugar? _everywhere. Then again, busy mornings were the lifeblood of a café, next to college crammers who seemed to need coffee every three hours. Sakura sighed and quickly faked a smile at the sound of a new customer arriving.

"One caramel macchiato, please" A man wearing a business suit ordered across the counter. Sakura nodded, some of her pink hair escaping her bun. The man across her was a regular. Every morning, he orders the same thing, at the exact same time and sits at the same exact couch. Sometimes Sakura wonders if there was a permanent indention of the man's butt on one of their couches. In the 20 year old cashier's mind, he was Routine Man.

"That would be $5.00, sir. Enjoy your day." Sakura handed Routine Man his coffee and reached over for the payment. Breathing in the scent of coffee and pastries and hearing the ringing of the entrance bells, Sakura prepared herself for the onslaught.

* * *

"I hate mornings. Especially Monday mornings." Ino complained as she took a long drag of her cigarette. Exhaling smoke slowly, Ino rolled her eyes at her friend's coughing fit beside her.

"How many times have I told you to stop smoking?" The pinkette asked, waving her hand in an attempt to chase away the smoke. Honestly, she had already forgotten how many times she had asked her blonde best friend.

Ino grinned and flicked her cancer stick, "As many times as I've said 'no.'"

Sakura made a sound at the back of her throat, "Tsk, the habits you got from your boyfriend—"

"Fuck buddy."

The pinkette raised an eyebrow, "Uh-huh, so you've said." Letting the subject go, Sakura leaned back, with her elbows supporting her wait against the cement stairs of the coffee shop's back entrance. "If you hate mornings so much, maybe you shouldn't be working in a café."

Ino shrugged and fished another cigarette stick from her breast pocket. Sakura attempted to reach for it and throw it but Ino, using her long limbs, kept it out of her reach. The green eyed woman rolled her eyes and peeked at her friend, "Is it because he's working here?"

Shikamaru, Ino's ex-boyfriend/ex-fuck buddy, was one of their coffee shop's baristas. Amazingly, for a guy who sleeps half his life away he makes damn good coffee. The two had gone out for a year, if Sakura remembered correctly, and it was the happiest Sakura saw Ino after Chouji's untimely death. However, one night, Ino just arrived at Sakura's apartment, crying and sobbing and Sakura hadn't asked.

"Tsk, it's just a coincidence." The blonde shrugged and puffed out another cluster of smoke. Sakura shrugged, not in the slightest convinced, "If you say so."

* * *

Unlike Ino, Sakura worked at the café not for a guy –even if Ino vehemently denied it- or the convenience of it… Okay, maybe a bit for the convenience of it, combined with a relatively high salary. Sakura had been able to buy a bicycle and keep a stable job that wasn't too far from her university but it weren't just that. This job gave Sakura the opportunity to observe people in a safe distance (behind the counter) without coming off as too strange and being a Psychology major in the University of Konoha, the pinkette was bound to take it at first glance. Given that it wasn't the only summer job that offered Sakura the opportunity to observe people, it was one of the best and the most comfortable. Who the hell wants to fry under the unforgiving sun, handing out leaflets that nobody ever reads? Not Sakura, that's for sure.

Besides, free coffee from their really nice (and really rich) boss helps keep Sakura awake at night for last-minute reviews and for waiting up for her brother's calls. The pinkette's ears twitched at the sound of the bells jingling and looked up at the newly arrived customer, only to roll her eyes.

Great, of course _he _was here again.

And as scheduled, he was here with Monday.

For a month that Sakura had been working in Blurb, she had known several –if not all- of the café's regulars. Some of which were Routine Man, the hormonal couple and the three hipsters and of course, Mr. I-date-a-different-girl-everyday or as Sakura would like to call him in her mind; Man whore and the girl he was with was Monday. Sakura almost felt bad about defining the woman in relation to the man she was with (Gender Studies, bitches) however, Sakura never really heard anything from the woman and so, Monday. Out of the five Man whore brings to the shop, Monday was the only one with blonde hair and short stature. Tuesday had brown hair, blue eyes and a very strong accent. Wednesday was quite, black haired and with glasses. Thursday was an array of colors in her hair and beads and feathers as accessories. She was all gesticulations and toppled coffee cups that Sakura had to clean up and lastly, Friday. Friday was a little order than Man whore, with smile lines around her lips and her hair tied in a tight bun behind her head. Out of all the five, Sakura had to like Friday the best… what can she say? The woman tips well.

Snapping out of her reverie, Sakura tuned her attention to Man whore as he recited his order as Monday looked around the café for a seat; "I'd like to order one dry cappuccino, a caramel frappe and a slice of blueberry pie, un."

"That'll be $32.00, Man wh- I mean, sir." Sakura quickly slipped on a strained smile and mentally beat up herself for letting her private thoughts sneak out of her mouth. This habit of hers had landed her in trouble in more than a few occasions.

Deidara smirked, but shrugged off the comment. After placing his payment, the blonde moved at the other end of the counter to wait for his order. While waiting, he snuck a look at the pinkette cashier and grinned to himself. Somehow, he'd felt earlier on that she would be the one to pick up on his routine over her other co-worker. Still, she was still rather interesting, observant and what-not.

* * *

"You guys need a ride?" Shikamaru asked, leaning against the doorframe of the female employee's locker room. Pre-occupied with tying up her hair, it took a while before Sakura answered.

"Nah, Sasuke's picking me up, besides, it's my turn to close up shop right?" The pinkette asked rhetorically, slipping into her gray shoes. "But thanks for the offer, Shika." She grinned.

The barista shrugged and puffed out a puff of smoke, "I see… Ino?" He asked, inclining his head to the blonde. Ino looked at Shikamaru through the mirror as she applied her lipstick and grinned. The blonde looked like she was out for a girl's night, wearing a purple one shouldered top, jean skirt and boots that Sakura could swear that belonged to their other crazy friend, Karin.

"You don't mind do you? Just drop me off Night Life, I'm meeting with my chikas." The blonde grinned and looped her arm with Shikamaru's and proceeded to drag him out. Sakura wondered if it was really over.

* * *

After double checking everything, Sakura locked the front door of the café and proceeded to drag down the screen to double lock it. After the pinkette accomplished this, she fished out for her phone and flipped it open.

"8:05." She read. Sasuke was supposed to pick her up at 8 pm sharp and although it wasn't a big deal to her, she knew that the youngest Uchiha – at least the one she knew of- wasn't the type of guy to be late to anything. Maybe except anything involving Naruto, their childhood friend and maybe anything involving his cousins as well.

Worried and curious, Sakura decided to call Sasuke and after a few beeps, the Uchiha answered.

"Hey, Sasuke, where are you?" Sakura asked, as she walked towards the part of the street that was illuminated by a street lamp.

"My car crashed –"

"Are you okay?" Sakura inquired immediately, because no matter what people said about the perfection that was her ex-boyfriend, Sasuke was still an awful driver.

"-without me in it." Sakura heard an exasperated sigh at the other end of the line. Trust Sasuke to be bothered with concern. "I'll still be picking you up – _Otouto, say hello to Sakura for me- _but I'll be with my brother." The younger Uchiha sighed yet again as if being with his brother was a chore and knowing Sasuke, it probably was.

"Oh. That's okay, say hi to Itachi for me though." Sakura grinned at the sound of grumbling at the other end of the line before it went dead. Deciding to wait, Sakura sat down on a bench just underneath the street light. She fished out her earphones and plugged it to her cellphone, she was scrolling through her playlist when a voice spoke.

"So you finally checked out, un."

The pinkette looked up and saw Man whore standing at the other side of the road, wearing the same clothes he was wearing earlier.

Deidara looked at both sides of the road before crossing. Soon, he was at Sakura's side of the road and meters away from her. Well aware of stranger danger, Sakura stood up and wrapped her earphones around her cell phone, in case that she needed to run from the strange man.

"So?" Sakura challenged, appraising her potential harasser.

The blonde grinned, it looked like his wait of three hours at the bar across the café would be worth it. "I see the way you look at me, un." Deidara grinned at his double-edged comment and at the pinkette's quick pick-up of the less innocent implication.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "One, you're weird so get away from me. Two, from what I saw, I think you're a man whore and three, I'm a Psych student so back off."

"Psychology, huh. Are you sure you're not some stalker, un?" The blonde grinned as he saw the pinkette rise to the bait. He was not at all offended at the pinkette's diagnosis of him, it was quite refreshing, finally hearing her talk aside from "Thank you sir etc."

The pinkette was half tempted to just let it go, and thankfully that half won out as she decided to just ignore the man and silently will Itachi to drive faster, driver's etiquette be damned.

"They're my clients, by the way, un." Deidara stated, moving an inch towards Sakura.

Sakura was starting to become uncomfortable and fervently will Itachi to drive the hell faster or else she might have to resort to her ninja moves and go all ninja to the blonde man. It was going to be a waste of time and pretty face, not to mention dangerous.

"So, what? You're a gigolo? Classy morning-after date, though." Sakura asked, slightly curious but very, very sarcastic.

Deidara blanched and lost his cool aura, "Of course not!" The attractive male – Sakura suddenly realized (after being around the Uchiha family so much, being gorgeous began to be just normal so-) breathed through his nose to calm down and decided to straighten his ties and walk towards her in a brisk pace, nearly closing the distance between them.

At this distance, Sakura could already smell his cologne and see clearly the gloss of his hair. If any would pass by, the pair would've made a pretty picture. Sakura, nearly leaning on the street light pole with her light blue top and dark jeans and Deidara, leaning over her, wearing a white long sleeve and dark blue tie, paired with black slacks.

While Sakura was pre-occupied with Deidara's outfit, the blonde was pre-occupied with her colors. At this distance, he could already see the different shades of green in the pinkette's eyes as well as the different colors of her hair. Aside from pink, there was red, magenta and almost whites hidden in the throngs of pink hair. Her face was small and not completely flawless as he had thought. A scar marred her slight large forehead and another one on her jaw. She was pale for a Konoha citizen in summer, the blonde noticed, probably from all the work indoors, he shrugged and grinned inwardly, no matter, she was still absolutely adorable.

Deidara laughed to himself in delight and grinned when the subject of his scrutiny shoved him away.

Absolutely full of expression as well.

Not one to be daunted when he saw something beautiful, Deidara didn't budge and decided to close the distance between them, this time, all of it.

Before Sakura could comprehend what was happening, the blonde stranger was already kissing her. Mouth firm and warm against hers, Sakura almost forgot to struggle, but when he sucked her lower lip, a jolt of reality struck her and in turn, struck him in form of her knee hitting his gut.

Torn between coughing and laughing, Deidara looked up to an indignant cashier, red in the face and shouting; "You fucking pervert!"

The blonde grinned at the effect of his kiss, "Eh, it was fine, would've been better if you responded though, un."

Fist shaking beside her, Sakura growled; "What made you think I'd respond in anyway except my knee meeting you gut?"

Sakura's anger almost dissipated into nothing when Deidara casually stepped closer, the light hitting his eyes, exposing the near-crazed look he was giving Sakura; "Because you and I? We're hot for each other, un."

And with that, he was gone.

Itachi and Sasuke arrived just seconds after Man whore left and Sakura had never been happier to see Itachi's overprized car. She promptly opened the back door and threw herself in, grace be damned. She glared at Sasuke through Itachi's rearview mirror, well aware of the elder's eyebrow rising.

"Do not be late **ever again**"

* * *

After ignoring and surviving the combined prying of the Uchiha brothers – Sakura was surprised that Itachi could actually _pry- _Sakura finally arrived at her apartment. Quickly deciding to take a bath, the pinkette quickly entered her bathroom to wash away the coffee smell, because as fragrant as it was, Sakura preferred smelling like herself, please.

"Ah… that was great." Sakura moaned as she stepped out of the bath room, with her bath robe secured around her waist and a towel on top of her head. Lazily, she began picking up the clothes she tossed off earlier. Before shooting them into her laundry basket, the pinkette decided to check for stray money and what-not in the pockets of her pants. Surprisingly, she pulled out a card.

"When did he—oh." Sakura blushed, knowing how the card got to her pocket. _Deidara _was written on the card and nothing else, just a name. 'What kind of card is this?' Sakura thought. It definitely wasn't a business card, because all it had was a name and no contact details – not that she wanted to contact him or anything. Frowning, the pinkette crumpled the card and tossed it to the trash can just beside her laundry basket, followed by her clothes closely.

'_Some nights I stay up-' _Towelling her hair off, Sakura flipped open her phone and slid her thumb across the screen to accept the call, knowing who it was immediately.

"Sasuke." Sakura sighed, inwardly rolling her eyes.

"_Sakura, what happened back there?" _The Uchiha quickly got to the point. Sakura scrunched up her nose. It was so unfair how some people's voices sound exactly the same in phone conversations while Sakura's sound like a cockroach's.

"Nothing. You worry too much." The pinkette rolled her eyes and placed the call on loudspeaker just so they could talk while she dressed.

"_You're a bad liar. I thought we covered that already." _

Sakura had to admit to that, well, fuck him, she didn't need to lie so frequently!

"Yeah, well you suck." Sakura childishly retorted as she picked out a pj to wear. She chose her blue pair, littered with cookies from her friend Gaara from the art workshop she took in Suna. "Anyway, aren't you going to warn me about what your mother's up to for my birthday?"

Ever since they were kids, Sakura and Naruto had always been close to the Uchiha family. Sakura more so than Naruto because of the matriarch's desire to coddle a daughter. Since Sakura's parents travelled a lot –free souls- and her brother's art had taken him to different places ever since he was a child, Sakura had learned early in life how to fend for her own. However, as a child, she yearned for a family and she found this in Sasuke's. She was well-liked in the clan and was even a regular visitor –member, Mikoto insisted- in family reunions – accompanying Sasuke and avoiding the amorous suitors she had in the family (eg Sasuke's older cousins; Madara, Tobi and Shisui, and at some point, unknown to her, Itachi) and even the patriarch had a soft spot for her. They threw her parties throughout her younger years, from princess themed ones to ninja themed parties.

It even escalated when she and Sasuke started dating in senior high. They've been best friends since childhood, so it was a little awkward at first but Mikoto celebrated still, more than anyone, claiming that; "I'm finally going to have Sakura-chan as my daughter—officially!" They threw her a grand 16th birthday party. Four words: Dancing. Food. Lights & Ice.

Although Sasuke and Sakura's relationship was great, they just didn't feel as if they were _in _love with each other. Sure, they loved each other because Sasuke wouldn't bake his rare peanut butter cookies just for anyone and Sakura wouldn't have given up her slurpie addiction if it wasn't Sasuke who asked, but they just weren't _in _love with each other, and so they broke it off – Mikoto mourned while Madara, Tobi, Shisui and Itachi rejoiced.

At the other end of the line, Sasuke frowned; _"You're changing the subject."_

The pinkette sighed, no use lying to the human lie detector. "I think you're going to overreact."

Uchiha Sasuke, overreact? Unbelievable.

The other line went quiet so Sakura took it as a go signal and proceeded but no before making herself comfortable on her bed, with a magazine from Ino as some light reading.

"Okay, so remember the guy I told you about during our funscapade last week?" Sakura asked, smiling, as she remembered Sasuke's face when they rode the Belly Drop in Konoha Fun Land last week.

"_Routine Man, Personal Rain Cloud Writer, Workaholic Bi, Walking Rainbow and Man whore, which one?" _Sasuke recited without hitch.

Sakura blinked, "You actually remembered all of them."

"_After years of deciphering your incoherent babbles, I can say that I'm an expert." _The pinkette could practically see Sasuke's mocking smirk from the privacy of her own home.

"Hah. Did you get a degree for that? I'm talking about Man whore, he came again today -"

"_With Monday?" _

"Of course with Monday."Sakura rolled her eyes. "Anyway, he placed his order on me and uhh… I almost called him Man whore in his face." Beating around the bush seemed like a good idea, knowing that hse had no way to discern what Sasuke's would be reaction was.

"_I told you to break your habit of thinking out loud. It'll get us in trouble again." _ Sasuke shuddered at the thought. The last time they had trouble with Sakura's habit was when she first met Madara. She frankly told him that he was in bad need of a haircut and _hey, your eyes look like a lemur's… and aren't you old enough to be underground? At least that's what Sasuke told me. _

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Yeah well, maybe you should try not back stabbing your relatives, eh Sasuke? Anyway, so yeah, when I was waiting for you, he was there, uh… and we talked…" The pinkette began to mumble and at the other end of the line, Sasuke began becoming more suspicious.

"_About what?" _ Although it wasn't obvious, the Uchiha was protective of his ex. Any boyfriend or potential boyfriend must pass his standards – he has to be the best- next to him of course.

"About who the women were –they're his clients, Sasuke! _Clients! _I think he's a gigolo- and why I observe him and yadi yada…"

"_Sakura..." _ The said pinkette could hear the warning in her friend's voice, asking her to _just get on with it._

"That's it!" Sakura shouted defensively, changing her mind from telling Sasuke the truth.

"_Sakura" _Sasuke growled, getting impatient.

"Okay, okay! Uh… he kissed me?" The pinkette bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut as she waited for Sasuke's reaction, but instead, she was met with a cacophony of masculine voices shouting indignantly at Sasuke's end of the line.

"Damn it, Sasuke, did you put me on loud speaker again? With your cousins?" Sakura could hear Shisui shouting at the end of the line something along the lines of; _"Time to get our shit on, Itachi; background check, Tobi; logistics, Madara; equipment – we are going to torture this motherfucker." _

Knowing –or at least hoping- that the threats were not to be taken seriously (much) Sakura rolled her eyes, before Sasuke could even utter one word for his defence, Sakura promptly cut the call. "You guys suck, seriously. Talk to you later, Sasuke."

* * *

**End notes: **I really like bestfriend!Sasuke, like seriously. An attempt on a DeiSaku here, how do you like it? I tried to make Deidara as... what do you call this, as not-too-weird or clingy dude. Oh, and BTW, I'm thinking of writing a spin-off for Shikamaru and Ino's story. What do you think? **(3)**

**Question:** _(I'd leave questions at the end of each chapter. :) )_ **(1)** Do you guys want the UCHISAKU (Meaning Madara, Tobi, Shisui and Itachi plus Sasuke) to have a greater part in this story? **(2)** Do you want them to be serious or not? Half-half? Leave your answers and comments in your **review!**

Thank you for reading! I'll update soon!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes**: Hello! To all those who reviewed the previous the chapter, thank you! You fuelled my desire to continue this story! And to those who are just beginning to read this story, welcome and thank you for giving this story a chance!

* * *

"Kring! Kring! Kriiii-"

Sakura blindly reached for her phone on her bedside table. Her hand clumsily searched the table for the offending piece of technology that was disturbing her much needed and much deserved sleep. Sleepy and disoriented, not to mention tangled up in her sheets, Sakura fell on the floor as an undignified heap of mass.

Groaning, Sakura sat up and grabbed her phone. With blurry vision, she struggled to look at the caller ID. It wasn't anyone she knew. The pinkette shrugged in abandon and quickly slid the button of her touch screen.

Licking her dry lips, Sakura mumbled; "Hello?"

It had been two days since the incident with Man Whore and Sakura had asked for her overdue day off from the Blurb's owner, Kakashi, in order to avoid the blonde gigolo that harassed her. For two days, Sakura had been cooping inside her apartment like an old lady in an attempt to avoid Sasuke and his relatives, hoping that they would respect her privacy and not barge in her apartment like the last time.

"Sakura." A familiar deep voice greeted at the other end of the line. As if splashed with ice cold water, Sakura was suddenly awake, eyes wide and bright and she spent no time and was back on her bed in an instant.

"Nii-san? Is that you?" Sakura excitedly asked although she already knew the answer. How could she forget her awesome brother's voice?

"I believe that that was a rhetorical question" The pinkette rolled her eyes at her brother's sarcasm, with a light smile playing upon her lips. "So to what do I owe this phone call of…" Sakura glanced at her digital clock, "3 in the morning? You do know it's 3 in the morning here don't you?"

Sasori chuckled at the end of the other line, "I had an inkling. I'm in Tea Country right now, I think you're ahead of 7 hours on me"

"You think?" Sakura grumbled, her brother was so annoying sometimes. The pinkette sighed, so he's in Tea at the moment. The last time he called, he was in Snow.

Her brother's art had been taking him to different places ever since he turned 15. His first flight abroad to attend an art convention was also the very first time he ever left his sister's side. He had already travelled from Wind Country to Water Country. Despite his busy and unpredictable schedule, he always managed to go back home every once or twice a month – especially on special occasions.

"So…?" Sakura asked, dragging out the question. She already had a feeling that her brother would be spouting out some good news.

Sasori smirked at his sister's tone; "I'm coming home. I'm boarding the plane as of this moment."

* * *

"I need to clean, I need to clean, I need to clean!" Sakura nervously chanted as she went around her apartment dumping dirty clothes in the washer, wiping picture frames, washing plates and oh shit how did my apartment get this dirty?

After her brother's call, Sakura dozed off for another five hours. Only after waking up the second time did she comprehend that she was living practically in pig girl sty. Pig girl sty meaning, a dirty (filthy) place in society's view of female standards.

"Why did I turn this into a storage room?" The pinkette grumbled as she used her acquired muscles to move heaps of boxes out of her apartment's spare room. At the back of her mind, she knew the answer to her own rhetorical question… but still.

* * *

Madara glared at Sasuke intensely as Sasuke did the same to him. The two had been at it since the day before yesterday. Sasuke's senior by eight years was pissed because the younger Uchiha refused to give him his soul mate's number – the fifth one this month- and Sasuke was pissed because Sakura won't answer his calls because of Madara's loudmouth as well as his other cousins'.

Frowning to himself, Sasuke turned his glare to his other cousins as they lounged scattered in his family's living room.

From his place by the couch, playing GTA V, Shisui rolled his eyes, "We're Uchiha too brat, so the Uchiha glare won't work." The elder Uchiha grinned mockingly, "Although your glare is coming along nicely."

Beside him, with his tongue sticking out at the side of his lips as he concentrates in driving his car, Tobi grinned, "Tobi agrees!"

"I hate you all." Sasuke grinded out, leaning back to the reclining chair, tired of intensely glaring at his relatives. However, just as those words left his lips, his mother arrived, holding a tray of delicious smelling cookies for the boys of the family.

Sasuke cringed at the Uchiha matriarch's horrified expression while Madara, Shisui, Tobi and Itachi struggled to hide their smirks behind whatever material close to them was.

Why?

Because Sasuke was going to get it.

"Sasuke! What did you just say to your cousins?" Mikoto chastised as she set aside the silver tray, which was in turn picked up by Itachi.

At the corner of his eyes, Sasuke could see his brother munching on the chocolate chip cookies their mother baked.

Pussy. The youngest Uchiha thought, then turned to his glowering mother. "Nothing, kaa-san" Sasuke mumbled.

Mikoto's eyes flashed the trademark Uchiha glare, "Oh, I heard something! Are you implying that I'm making it up?" She challenged and Sasuke gulped, knowing that there was no escape. The Uchiha matriarch was nice, except when the boys of the family get mean and they get caught and for Mikoto, who has and will always think of them as her little baby boys, bad words were a big no-no.

"I… kaa-san." The youngest Uchiha's voice was tinged with plea because he swore, Madara just excused himself outside to laugh his ass off.

The Uchiha matriarch sighed and put her hands on her hips, "You owe them three put-ups – each."

"What? No!"

The put-up – let-down system was created and implemented by Uchiha Mikoto a few years before her first-born was well, born. Since Madara and Izuna's parents perished when they were younger in an unfortunate accident, Mikoto- the then-girlfriend (fiancé, Fugaku had insisted, refusing to use childish labels) took it as part of her training as the future Uchiha matriarch to take care and discipline the children.

The 'system' was designed after Mikoto noticed how easily the children give out insults and how, in contrast, how hard it was for them to give out compliments. And so, she established that every time one of them insults or let-down(s) another member of the family, they are required to compliment them afterwards – the number of compliments is determined by the severity of the insult and Mikoto thought that she was laying it thin on Sasuke because "I hate you" definitely required much more than three put-ups to ease its recipients' feelings.

Mikoto's eyes narrowed, "Sasuke."

Her younger son sighed in defeat and turned to the four most hated men in his life. They had the foresight (rather, sadism) to stand in a line, smirking and grinning –and Sasuke hated them all.

First, he turned to Madara – "Good teeth. Nice shoes. Clean shirt. _For once." _Sasuke muttered.

Ignoring the last part, Madara preened in order to further annoy his younger cousin, "Why thank you, cousin."

Looking at the five and Sasuke's compliance, Mikoto suddenly became cheerful and clapped her hands, "Now that's more like it! Now be good boys and finish my cookies!" And as if nothing happened, she flitted out of the room. Sasuke turned to see his mother leave and turned to his cousins that were rolling down the floor. At least his brother still left him some dignity by just sitting again.

"I despise you"

"Mikoto-baa!"

* * *

After nearly mauling Shisui to their carpeted ground, Sasuke sat and dusted off imaginary specks of his shirt. Sasuke turned to Madara, who was busy typing away in his laptop, "Oi. Why are you so interested with my best friend anyway?"

This question had bother Sasuke far longer than he'd be comfortable admitting, because admitting it meant facing disturbing implications about his relatives', specifically his eldest cousin's, attraction to his best friend, but as Sakura's self-proclaimed protector, he had to ask.

For a moment, the room waited in baited breath. Silent, even when car alarms began firing off from Shisui and Tobi's game. Sasuke, for the most part, kept his composure even after swearing in seeing his eldest cousin's eyes flash red in his reflection on the laptop's monitor.

Itachi slid his eyes to watch Madara as well, waiting for his answer. Although he knew it on the surface, it wouldn't hurt to get further information. However, Madara didn't plan on giving them any yet.

Snapping his laptop shut, Madara turned to Sasuke, flipping his long dark brown hair over his shoulder. He grinned, although it didn't reach his eyes – "Because she's my soul mate. _Mine." _

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the reiteration, not bothering to look at the other males' reactions, he made his own clear; "Bullshit. Stay away from her, _or else_"

"Or else what, cousin?" Madara's grin widened, "I'd like to see you try anything that'll take her away from me."

* * *

"Oh hey, Sasuke, what brings you here?" Sakura asked sheepishly peeking out her door.

After the fiasco and the sudden flood of dark (determined) intent at home, Sasuke left, fear of his cousin etched in his mind, no matter how much he denies it.

Pushing his thoughts away, Sasuke raised an eyebrow at his best friend's appearance, her cheek was kissed with dust, her hair had gray stuff in it and she smells like dust in general.

"I need an escape, my house is full of crazy people" The Uchiha answered, shrugging, with his hands inside his pockets. "You?"

Sakura fully opened the door and let Sasuke peek inside. She wasn't even half way done with anything. Boxes were strewn all over the floor along with its contents; dusts from the fallen objects were all over the place. At least, the laundry was done along with the dishes.

"Well, you're welcome here. We can catch a movie, I rented 'Tangled' and eat popcorn…after you help me with the mess" Sakura grinned and pulled Sasuke in. And despite all the protests raining from the Uchiha's mouth, he still though it was better than being in a nut house.

"Why are we cleaning again?" Sasuke asked as he closed the last Sakura's boxes after sorting the things inside it. He then stowed it away to the real storage room of Sakura's apartment. Thankfully, they've already swept and mopped the dust everywhere so Sasuke deemed it safe to talk and breathe.

From Sakura's place in the kitchen, making popcorn as she promised, she answered. "Haven't I told you yet? My brother's arriving tonight!" Sakura excitedly flitted out of the kitchen to the living room where Sasuke was setting up her dvd player. Sasuke nodded in acknowledgement. He knew Sasori and Sasori knew him, they weren't friends as you would call it but they are bound by the same thing or rather person in their lives –Sakura.

"You'll pick him up later?" Sasuke asked as he watched the heroine of the story sing while going through chores.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Of course! You'd come right?" Not giving her friend a chance to answer, she ploughed on, even while chewing popcorn. "Don't worry, he's not mad about us breaking up." Sakura shrugged and further made herself comfortable against Sasuke's side, "Oddly enough, he sounded happy."

_Of course_ Sasuke thought, inwardly rolling his eyes. _Of course._

* * *

Deidara snuck a glance for the umpteenth time towards the counter, and for the umpteenth time he was disappointed.

_'Where the hell is she, un?'_

The blonde is vaguely aware of his client spouting off boundaries in what she wanted him to make. Deidara was nodding absently drinking his Macchiato as he nod to his client's direction, storing every word she says for future reference.

"So you know—" The woman, Wednesday, gasped in surprise when Deidara suddenly held up his hand to silence her.

"Excuse me for a moment, un" Deidara pushed back his chair and went outside, leaving the quiet girl on her devices just for a moment. He suddenly remembered something that had slipped out of his mind because of too much thinking about a petite pink haired girl.

Now, outside Blurb, Konoha was sizzling with heat. Summer had always been scorching here. So when Deidara left the café, he immediately looked for a shade to reside in for a while and make his call. After dialing a series of numbers and waiting for someone to pick up, Deidara spoke.

"Good morning, is this the Green Diamond hotel? Can you direct me to Pierre, un?" Deidara asked. He was calling the hotel his best friend was staying at, using one of his many aliases.

"Who's this?" A feminine voice asked him for his identity. Deidara was sure that Sasori ordered that because of the increasing stalkers/fans he was acquiring. The blonde had pointed out that he should be flattered; stalkers are the validation of fame, in which Sasori replied with an eye roll.

"Tell him it's Deidara."

A sound of revelation came from the other end of the line and the attendant began to speak again, "Oh, Deidara-san, Pierre-san left a few hours ago. It's supposedly for his exhibit in Konoha this following week." Deidara raised an eyebrow at the new information. That meant… Sasori was coming home tonight. Grinning, the blonde thanked the attendant and tucked away his phone.

Of course Sasori _forgot _to tell his best friend, eh? He actually thought he'd be able to get back without his best friend knowing and throwing him a whole party? He thought wrong, Deidara thought as he smirked back to the café.

* * *

Now, a few thousand feet from the ground, Sasori sat leisurely on a private plane lent by one of the companies that were trying to lure him in. The red head sighed as he tipped his glass of champagne from side to side, amusing himself with the way the colored liquid moved, they can bribe him all they want but they would never get to use him.

But then again, they were very convenient.

"Sasori, get some sleep. We won't be arriving for another 5 hours" Kakuzu, his manager and college friend, said from his seat across Sasori, not taking his eyes off his laptop.

Sasori shrugged, "The exhibit in Konoha, how many days will it last?" he asked, still playing with his champagne.

Kakuzu sighed, there was no talking to this man when he doesn't want to. "4 days. It will start on March 26 and end on the 30th, why?" Kakuzu raised an eyebrow. Sasori leaned back on his chair and nodded.

"It's only the 24th" Sasori let a smile make its way to his lips. He then turned to Kakuzu, "Cancel all my appointments and meetings for the next two days, will you Kakuzu?" Before the larger man could protest, Sasori pulled down his sleeping mask and Kakuzu was faced with two swirly eyes.

* * *

Sasuke vainly tried to hide his amusement as he watched Sakura bounce on the balls of her feet as the passengers flood out the doors. He watched as Sakura's green eyes dart at every red haired person's faces just trembling with excitement and anticipation but then she tensed and turned to Sasuke.

Sakura grabbed the cuffs on Sasuke's polo-shirt and tugged, "What if he already left?" Sakura asked worriedly. They had arrived a little off schedule because of traffic and over sleeping because of tiredness after cleaning. Sasuke sighed and tugged of her hands.

"He wouldn't." That he was sure about. "He would've called if he did" He was sure about that too. Sasori loves his sister very much and that's one thing Sasuke and he had in common, that was why he was sure. Something blood red caught Sasuke's eye and from his height, he could see the man Sakura's waiting for. Sasuke nudged Sakura from her place sniffling on his chest and pointed to the man walking across them.

The pink haired girl turned around and the sight of her brother wandering around was enough to bring back the smile that almost reached her ears and the sparkling happy eyes. With no hesitance whatsoever, she ran full speed ahead towards Sasori.

"NII-SAAAN!" Sakura shouted as she dodged people after people to get to her brother. Sasori almost-smiled and dropped his bags to meet his sister. But instead Sakura, who was still running full speed, jumped him.

Sasori staggered at his sister's sudden action and not to mention weight as she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. She was still squealing in delight not aware of people pointing and old dudes chuckling about reunited loves.

It was true though, whenever they went out, they were often mistaken as a couple not as brother and sister. They would always point it out though. But then again, they make a pretty damn good looking couple.

"Ehem." An embarrassed cough interrupted their reunion. Sasori put down Sakura and they both turned to the man behind them. The red head older sibling covered Sakura's view allowing Sakura to see only his back but still, she heard them.

"Sasori un. Here I am planning a party for you and here you are meeting a girl I don't know about. Come on man! Best friend, un!" The blonde had the gall to look and sound disappointed and rejected.

Sasori glared at Deidara while Sakura spluttered behind him, she knew that voice! Oh gods please don't let that be him! Sakura pushed Sasori aside and was met with a staring contest with the blonde.

Deidara was thinking something along these lines; _oh shit I kissed my best friend's girl friend, un. Shit shit shit. she looks pretty today and holy fuck I kissed my best friend's girl friend, un!_

Sakura glared vehemently at the guy and pointed at him, "Y-you, pervert!"

* * *

"You're an idiot"

"I'm an idiot, un"

"You're an idiot"

"I'm an idiot, un"

"You're a-"

"I think that's about enough Sasori" Kakuzu sighed as he put down the magazine he was reading a while ago. He sighed again when the red haired male continued to glare at the cowering blonde at the other end of the sofa.

Deidara rolled his eyes and shrugged, putting on his best nonchalant act like ever. "In my defense, it's not like I knew that she was your sister, un. You never told me anything about her" He began playing with the leaf of the plant on a pot beside him.

Sasori glared further, almost chucking the pillow he was holding to the blonde's head. He decided not to since it'll probably look to girly to anyone around. "Yeah well, you don't kiss random strangers either, idiot. Kami knows how many venereal diseases you have already. And two, this is precisely why I didn't say anything about her to you, Man whore"

Deidara flinched when his best friend used the pinkette's secret nick name for him. Sasori smirked at his reaction and was about to continue his verbal assault when said pinkette entered the living room with a tray of refreshments along with Sasuke.

"I don't have anything else in the fridge so…yeah" Sakura laughed sheepishly as she set down the tray. It held a pitcher filled with lemonade and a couple of mismatched glasses and cups. She poured lemonade in each glass and proceeded to pass them out. When she came to Deidara though, she looked like she just wanted to bash his head with the glass.

They were all currently in Sakura's apartment, to be precise, in her living room. Her apartment looked so small with all the large –except her brother and her- people inside. Kakuzu was a good 6 feet something dude already.

"I must be going now." Kakuzu suddenly piped in, breaking the oh so tension filled silence in the room. Sakura looked up the man, "Now?" she asked. No matter how many times Sasori played it inside his brain, he just couldn't get any reason –any plausible reason- for his sister to be all friendly with the man. And the other way around.

"I…I will come by on later dates. Preferably when you're brother isn't about to murder his partner. I hate to be a state witness in a trial" Kakuzu delivered the 'joke' with a dead panned voice that had Sakura laughing sheepishly and Deidara to squirm uncomfortably.

"Okay" The pinkette chirped and led the older man to her door, leaving the blonde man defenseless to the glares of two menacing men.

Damn, he had a pride to keep! Deidara taught and straightened his position and stared on.

"We will go back to the present issue, you kissed my sister" Sasori all but growled. True, he might be overreacting just a smidge but still! She was his only family around! And gods know how hard he was to her suitors. Wait, Sasuke would.

"You really are a man whore" Sasuke commented offhandedly as he surveyed the blonde. Deidara glared at him and pointed his index finger to the guy, "You're younger than me, un! Respect your elders!"

Sasuke smirked, "Sure thing, old man"

And just like everything else, that just set it off.

* * *

Sakura sighed as she closed the door behind Kakuzu. She just knew this would happen long before she left the living room. She sighed again, men.

**End notes: **I'm having a hard time writing seriouslyinlove!Uchihas without overshadowing Deidara *cries, although I'm trying. Would you guys forgive me in sucking by allowing me to write a different story that would have UCHISAKU as its main pairing/s? (**1**) I already have one in the works, that's why this one took so long.

I got the concept of the put-up system from the movie Parental Guidance. I found it funny and odd… and I would've suffered as a child if my parents did that.

(**2**) Do you like overprotective!Sasori? Would you like some incest with that? (Joking)  
(**3**) What do you think Madara will do? Itachi? Sasuke?

Review!


End file.
